


Nightmares of Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, He's just not mentioned as the Dragonborn, OMC and Dragonborn are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Oblivion, the vampires had dreams that could be classified as terrible nightmares.Here's my interpretation of what it would be in Skyrim.





	Nightmares of Blood

The darkness was thick as it closed in around him, snaking fingers around his neck. The air grew heavy until he could not breathe. Writhing and twisting, clawing at his throat where the invisible fingers were still tightly wrapped around his throat, slowly squeezing the life from his body. The taunting, mocking voice of his enemy seemed to emanate from the darkness.

“You will not accept the full measure of the power I granted to you? Then you will endure agony until you do.”

Pain shot through every inch of his body, even as his clawing fingers cut gouges into his neck. No blood ran from the wounds though, as there was none left in his body. Body convulsing with the pain, the man’s arms flailed at the darkness, attempting to find and kill the source of the mocking voice. But one arm hit the woman beside him, startling her awake, while the other twisted in the covers that he had kicked free from in his sleep and made him fall to the ground. The thud of his head on the solid stone floor seemed to echo through the darkness, blending into the voice, the awful voice.

“You convinced my daughter to follow you. Foolish nord. You are undeserving of the power I offered, and it was only for her that I offered it at all. You slight me and her as well.”

“Bjorn?” The soft voice cleared away the tormenting one. Glowing red eyes pierced the blackness as a dark-haired woman looked downwards him. “Who was it this time?”

The man straightened, reaching a hand up to feel the scraped skin of his throat and the tender flesh at the back of his head. “Serana, it was nothing. I simply fell in my sleep.” His eyes cut through the darkness to see the small rivulets of blood running down Serana’s forehead and he winced. She had fed the previous night and the blood had returned a color to her skin, giving her an appearance of life that was only slightly marred by her glowing red eyes and the crimson blood that was running down her forehead into them.

Serana raised the back of her hand to wipe away the blood from her face. The small pricks of pain were noticeable, though she ignored them. “You did not simply fall, this happens nearly every night. The reason I moved to your bed was to keep you from hurting yourself too badly. Tell me, when was the last time you fed?”

Bjorn shook his head and moved to sit beside Serana on the edge of the bed. “You know that I have not fed. You know that I vowed not to drink blood from any living creature. I accepted your father’s curse to protect you from any anger he might turn towards you, but I will not become a monster.”

“You think me a monster? Or perhaps a leech? Isn’t that the name that the humans use now?” Serana’s voice was defensive and somehow angry at the same time. “You vowed to protect me when you freed me from the tomb my mother left me in, but if you think me no better than that, take the undeath that I am living from me.” She turned to face the blonde nord and let her hands fall from his shoulders.

“You are not like them. You are not driven by the thirst that plagues the other vampires, bringing them to madness and blood-rage.” Bjorn answered. “I spoke without thinking and considering.” The silence that followed his words seemed to stretch out for an eternity. Eventually, he ended it by saying, “It was your father. His words in the darkness, his face in my mind.”

A shiver ran down Serana’s spine. The silence between them stretched again. Neither breaths nor heartbeats pierced it. After another eternity, Serana raised her arm. She held the inside of her wrist to Bjorn. “I am not living and you need blood. Drink.”

Bjorn looked from the floor to her face uncertainly.

“Molag-Bal is angered by vampires who refuse to drink blood. Take mine and you will not suffer this again.” Serana kept her arm before him, unwavering.

His hands wrapped around her arm, pulling it closer to his mouth. He hesitated for a moment before sinking his fangs into the veins that ran through her wrist. Blood flowed through his veins, revitalizing him and driving away the final echoes of the voices of the darkness.

Serana had spent many nights beside him and chased away many of the voices of the darkness. She had saved him from himself so many times. Now, she saved him once more.


End file.
